Although umbrellas provide protection for the user in instances of sun, rain, sleet and even light snowfall, it is difficult to use an umbrella while performing tasks outdoors that require the use of both hands to be efficient. Moreover, carrying an umbrella when not in use is awkward. Over the years, various forms of hands free rain wear protection have been developed, but they are all awkward to carry or burdensome to wear. The stadium umbrella hat serves the criterion for being hands free, but it is awkward to carry, and is not likely to stay in place when the user is performing tasks of a physical nature or when the user is exposed to wind.
Some examples of early attempts at umbrella supports are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,526, 2,496,769 and 3,204,650. These devices all require specially adapted umbrellas, and involve substantial use of rigid harness components that cannot be easily collapsed and stored. Moreover, these devices are extremely obtrusive, even when not holding an umbrella, making it difficult to sit or move naturally.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,203 and 4,188,965 describe devices that attempt to accommodate conventional umbrellas. However, the device shown in the '203 patent still utilizes a large, rigid back framework, rendering movements awkward and preventing easy storage of the device when not in use. The '965 patent requires extensive modifications to be made to the shaft of an umbrella before it can be used with the support device, and also required a large and unwieldy belt assembly, including a rigid metal plate and various pins and springs. Thus, this device is also obtrusive and difficult to store when in use, and an obstacle to normal movement when not in use.
A more recent approach to a hands-free umbrella support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,520. The device shown in the '520 patent does not utilize rigid components, but does require a relatively large amount of material and is very obtrusive, particularly when viewed from the front, whether or not an umbrella is supported therein. Additionally, the device of the '520 patent makes no provision for inhibiting lateral movement of the umbrella pole in response to wind, and positions the umbrella with at a significant rearward angle. Thus, in many situations a greatly diminished protection from the elements may result.